


fix me and all my bruises

by RYAN_DOES_AO3



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Bruises, Canada, Feminization, M/M, Prostitution, degrading, richie helps Eddie and is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYAN_DOES_AO3/pseuds/RYAN_DOES_AO3
Summary: hi, I know I mostly do stozier but I liked this idea and couldn’t imagine stan being a prostitute but thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. Make sure to comment ideas and leave a kudo❤️-Ryan✨p.s. I have a tumblr and a Wattpad with the same username, @AKiingsPrincess
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	fix me and all my bruises

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I know I mostly do stozier but I liked this idea and couldn’t imagine stan being a prostitute but thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. Make sure to comment ideas and leave a kudo❤️
> 
> -Ryan✨
> 
> p.s. I have a tumblr and a Wattpad with the same username, @AKiingsPrincess

Another cold night, another hotel room and another feeling of being disgusting but this is how he lives his life.   
  


Eddie Kaspbrak, twenty-three years old and a prostitute. It’s like he’d given up on his dreams to be some sleaze bags fuck toy, the sex wasn’t even good most of the time.   
  


He laid still, his body covered in sweat as his legs were wrapped around a mans back, his body being thrusted into without care. Chants of, “you’re such a slut” or “Take it like you take all those other cocks.”   
  


Once things were over, he’d collect his money, put on his clothes and leave, he’d go back to his shitty apartment in down town toronto and shower. He’d probably do some of his online classes before bed and then watch tv before getting a text from his boss, it was a cycle.   
  


david✨: carlos from the hotel said he enjoyed tonight, was he nice to you?   
  


eddie🌸: of course, they’re always nice to me!   
  


the lies, they’d always hit him when he didn’t cooperate or if he couldn’t take it all. they would treat eddie like shit, he never said anything to david though because at the end of the day, he’s just a product.

david✨: good to hear!   
  


eddie curled up into a ball, holding himself together and trying to fall asleep. his dreams usually weren’t in his memory by morning, it just felt like whenever he was asleep, he was trapped in a dark room all night.   
  


eddie woke up to the sound of his alarm and moved out of bed, he had a “meeting” with another man today, around twenty minutes away from his apartment complex. he looked in his closet and looked for something to wear, he grabbed the stupid outfit and moved to his bathroom. after showering and getting dressed, he looked in the mirror, he saw the femininity of his legs and waist. that’s what most men liked about him, they liked to pretend that with his small cock and gorgeous hips that he was a woman.   
  


eddie would get praises sometimes like “good girl.” or “I love fucking your pretty pussy.” he’d nod and call them daddy or whatever until they came happily. the tight jeans and cropped sweater were casual, david said wear something boring so it seemed more natural. eddie slid into his converses, walking down the steps with his phone in his pocket, his heart pounded as he started walking down the street.   
  


eddie looked around and could tell some eyes were watching him, a guy came up to him and said he looked hot and remembered their night together. eddie obviously didn’t, he doesn’t like to remember the nights, he can barely get himself off normally by himself so imagine how weird it is to have all this sex and not cum or get hard. “I remember the pretty moans you let out, david really does pick them good.” he chuckled at eddie and began walking with him. the moans were fake, most of the things eddie said were fake.   
  


“thanks...” eddie said, looking next to him and seeing the guy still walking next to him. 

  
“when do you think we could spend the night together again?”   
  


“you have to talk to my boss about that, it’s out of my control.” eddie gave an awkward smile and tried to keep his glare to the ground, “I’ve actually gotta go-”

”you’re probably off to suck more cock right, you sure are good at that.” he gave eddie’s ass a squeeze and ran his thumb over the curves.   
  


“please stop, you’re making me uncomfortable.”   
  


“it’s not like you’ve never had someone touch you like this, what, can’t handle it now that others are watching?” he growled at eddie, “you seemed to love it when it was just us.”   
  


eddie pushed his hands away and the man just grabbed at eddie’s small waist, “leave me alone, I don’t want you to touch me.” a harsh grip on eddie, pulling him close and moving his lips to eddie’s ear as eddie pushed at his chest. the man was big and eddie was small, weak almost. “let me go, you creep!”   
  


“do you want me to remind you that you’re nothing, want me to remind you how much of a disgusting whore you are?” eddie squeaked and tried to get him off, “you can’t push me off you little bitch, stop trying.” 

eddie had to think quickly, he kneed the man in the crotch and made a break for it, running down the street and trying to get to the address he was given quickly. eddie knocked on the door and waited out in the cold air of canada, his waist felt dirty at the feeling of that guys hands on him.   
  


a man answered the door, his hair was to his shoulders and dark, his hawaiian shirt was tucked into his tight black jeans. “a-are you eddie?” the man asked lightly and eddie nodded, “come in.”   
  


eddie stepped in and smiled at the man, “how can I be of service to you?” eddie asked, sliding his shirt off. the man stopped him and looked down at him awkwardly, “is something wrong?”

“we don’t have to get into that so quickly, do you want a snack, I just bought some gushers yesterday afternoon.” he offered, holding out the yellow box to eddie. eddie giggled and took a pack while the man reached into his cabinet to grab some potato chips, “I’m richie but you probably know that.”   
  


“I actually didn’t know that, that’s for telling me.” eddie opened the package and saw he got mostly green and blue gushers. “my favorites are the green ones.” eddie admits, putting two into his mouth and reveling in the sweetness. 

“blue is obviously to best flavor, what is wrong with you?” richie jokes, taking a chip into his mouth. “do you wanna play some music, I’ve got a cd player.”   
  


“whatever you’re comfortable with is fine.”   
  


“what If I pick ‘don’t be a jerk, it’s Christmas’ from that spongebob movie, would you like to make love to that song?” richie said, pulling out the movie soundtrack. “I wasn’t lying because I will, if that’s what get’s you going.”   
  


“I’m pretty sure that would do the opposite.” eddie let out another laugh, looking over at the taller man and feeling his nervousness from before fading away a bit. “but seriously, what can I do to help you?”   
  


“I need someone to help me with my taxes, can you do that?”   
  


“i can barely do my own taxes.” eddie said with a smirk, “but I can blow you or eat you out, just a warning I’m not very good at it, you could fuck me or maybe my thighs if that’s what you like?”

all this sex talk was making richie blush, why hadn’t he thought about having to discuss this? “Is it okay if I fuck you, I don’t like saying it that way, is it okay if I have in the intercourse with you?”   
  


“yeah, you just have to sign this contract that says you won’t pressure me to do anything I don’t want, you won’t like hurt me without my permission, you can’t spit on me because I hate that and you also may not finish inside me.” eddie pulls a white folded paper out of his mini backpack and hands it to richie, “then you could just pay me like $120 per round, or if you wanna make this a normal thing you can do a subscription and I’ll come to your house every week.” 

  
“kinda like hulu but way more expensive than $5.99 a month?” richie jokes stepping a into his kitchen and grabbing a pen, signing the contract with a star and giving it to eddie. “not saying i would but what happens if I break the contract?”

“since prostitution is legal in the country of canada then I can take you to court because this is a contract that I’ve had my attorney look at.” eddie said like it was nothing, “if you break this contract it’s non consensual sexual activities and you get jail time!” 

“I’ll make sure not to get on your bad side, ever.” richie said with a chuckle as eddie put the contract in his small backpack.   
  


“you ready to start?” eddie asked, trying to prepare himself, feeling his heartbeat up.

“yes, am I allowed to kiss you?” eddie nods and steps closer to richie, pressing their lips together harshly and trying to get things going. he was surprised when richie pulled away, “not so rough, slowly ed’s.” 

“don’t call me-” he was cut off with the softness of richie’s lips in his, the feeling of his warmth washing over eddie. richie presses kisses to his cheek, moving them down to his neck and then his collar bone. “woah.” eddie said lightly, mostly to himself at the feeling of his cock twitching. this never happened when he was with other guys, when they’d kiss him and tug at his lip or slam into him harshly. they never even were ugly, they just weren’t that good but what made richie special? his lips pressed against a certain spot on eddie’s jaw to make him moan, a real one, not a fake over dramatic one.   
  


eddie looked at the pink skin on richie’s lips as he pulled away, he leaned down to kiss eddie, grabbing his hips lightly and picking him up. eddie squeaked at how easy he could be lifted off the ground and quickly wrapped his legs around richie’s waist, he was placed lightly on the bed compared to the usual dropping or shoving. “can I take your shirt off?” eddie nodded and felt richie’s long fingers rubbing at his waist and lifting his sweater off. richie gasped lightly as he looked down at eddie, he saw the bruises and could feel his heart sink. “what happened to you?”   
  


“sometimes other clients are too rough, it’s okay, just keep going.” eddie tried reassuring but richie ran his hand over the small purple marks, some from being hip too hard. eddie tried to hold back his help of pain but richie noticed, “it’s fine honestly.”   
  


“these have to be recent, they’re purple, some a bit red still.” richie moved from off the bed and into his kitchen, eddie tried to tell him that everything’s fine and he should just come back to bed with him but that made richie feel even more obligated to help. 

“you don’t have to help, we can continue and I’ll treat them when I get home.” he wasn’t gonna do that, he was just gonna go home and probably take a nap after showering.

“I need to make sure that you’re treating them correctly.” richie comes back with an ice pack wrapped in a towel, he placed it over the badly bruised areas on eddie’s body. “I know this is gonna be weird but take off your pants, I need to make sure those are safe too.”   
  


eddie rolls his eyes and unbuttons his jeans, he quickly rolled them off and looked up at richie, his knees had purple bruises on them and thankfully he didn’t have to take anything else off because he has some bruising on his ass that richie might try to take care of. “it honestly doesn’t even hurt.”   
  


“don’t lie.” richie says and moves to his bathroom, grabbing a first aid kit and putting hello kitty bandaids on his knees. “why do you let them hit you?”   
  


“I have to make money richie, it’s just the way it is, I know that they don’t follow the contract but what am I supposed to do?” eddie scoffs, “I’m barely weighing one hundred pounds, I’m 5’2 and I’ve got no muscles.”

“do you ride dick?”   
  


“finally this is going somewhere, yes, do you want me to ride yours?” eddie wanted him to say yes so badly, those pretty freckles and dark curls. “I do it a lot, I’m like really skilled at it.”   
  


“to ride dick you’ve gotta have leg strength and endurance, so if they’re doing something you don’t want just kick off or whatever and make a break for it.” richie moves to sit next to eddie on the bed, feeling the small boy tense up. “I can tell by those hot thighs.”   
  


“if we’re not gonna have sex, I should get going home, I actually have-”

“stay with me, I’ll pay you for your time, I just don’t want you out on the streets with assholes like those treating you like this.” richie said, looking at eddie and blushing. “just tell me the next time someone hurts you and I’ll make them wish they were never born.”   
  


“yeah right.”   
  


✨

eddie started enforcing the rules more and letting guys know that they can’t treat him like shit, he started actually enjoying work more, now that they weren’t hitting him so hard and they didn’t break the rules. once all his original bruises heeled him and richie rescheduled and richie didn’t even fuck him, they just watched and movie and cuddled all night, so eddie basically got paid $135 to have a sleepover.   
  


richie actually started doing it a lot more, he’d say that him and eddie were gonna have sex but they’d just kiss a couple of times and eddie would sleep overnight. eddie sort of felt bad that he was getting paid to hang out with richie, it was relaxing and he liked it but he wasn’t providing any services so why does get get the money?   
  


“why’re you paying me when we’re not even having sex, it’s ridiculous and you should stop.” eddie said as soon as richie opened the door to his house.   
  


“hello to you as well eddie, come in.” richie says, letting the small boy in and they began the walk to the bedroom. richie took a seat on the bed and patted next to him but eddie just moved into his lap, straddling him. “you really wanna know why I pay you?”

“please tell me.”   
  


“I just don’t like the fact that you’re out there selling your body to assholes, you’re an amazing guy and it sucks that you have to deal with that.” richie kisses eddie’s cheek, “I wanna help you get money so that you don’t have to get your ass fucked to pay bills, what about a normal job?”  
  


“I’m not working a stupid 9-5 job for minimum wage, then I’d never get rent in on time.”   
  


“then come stay with me, I have a guest room if you’re not comfortable sleeping in my bed and you won’t have to worry about rent.” richie suggests, kissing eddie’s jaw lightly while eddie thinks it over. “and before you say something like, ‘we’ve m only known each other for like two months’ it’s good because we’re friends and I like you a lot.”   
  


“what would I do for work, it’d be weird getting paid to have sex all day and then come home to my boyfriend.” eddie jokes and kisses richie’s forehead, “if you wanna be my boyfriend?”

“I do wanna be your boyfriend, which means I get to take care of you and pay all your bills, buy your clothes, make you dinner, anything you need baby.”   
  


“no deal, you can’t do that, not at all.” eddie murmurs in richie’s neck, sighing. “that makes it seem like you’re my sugar daddy and that’s weird.”

“i guess I’m your sugar daddy then, now come to bed, let’s sleep, I need to cuddle you.”   
  


“fine but we’re talking about this in the morning.” eddie moves to lay down and richie cuddles into his side, he kissed softly at eddie’s jaw until he fell asleep.   
  


✨

eddie🌸: I didn’t know how to say this and you’ve done great things to help me but this job has caused me so much psychological pain and I need to quit, I’m sorry. the boys sometimes hurt me and don’t respect my body or the rules, if I tell them to stop they just go harder and I can’t do it anymore.   
  


david✨: I completely understand, richie will be heartbroken you’re off the market though.   
  


eddie🌸: I don’t think he’ll be too sad!!!

richie smiles down at eddie as he watches him message david, he kissed the small boys cheek and held him close. “I’m proud of you for knowing your worth.”   
  


“thanks to you.” eddie kissed him, pulling him into a hug. 


End file.
